Sideshow Freak
by Gage39
Summary: The Titans run into an old enemy from Beast Boy's past and learn some surprising things about their friend.  AU.
1. Prologue: Meeting Beast Boy

Sideshow Freak

Prologue: Meeting Beast Boy

Despite the fact that it was midnight the time when most people were sound asleep a figure was steadily making their way through the dark woods, taking care to be quiet. But this figure was not just anyone; he was very strange.

"Get back here, monster!" the cry shattered the peaceful yet scary tranquility of the night air.

The figure broke into a run, his shadow changing shapes as he began to run faster than he ever had before. He tripped over a branch and fell on his face. He sat up with a groan, fearfully looking behind him to see if his pursuers had caught up with him yet. The moon shone directly on his face, revealing his unusual green skin. He stood up slowly and began running once more; spurred on by the cries behind him.

"I will get you back! Do you hear me? One day I will get you back!"

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for Robin; that is if you count the fact that he was a superhero who battled crime with a half-robot, half-man, an alien girl from the planet Tamaran and a half-demon Goth who spent all of her time meditating. Currently he and his three friends, Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven, were patrolling the streets of Jump City, making sure that there were no criminals on the move.<p>

"Everything's quiet," Cyborg reported, glancing at his right arm where several sensors fed him information based on their readings.

"I do not see anything except for some buildings and people that look really tiny from up here," Starfire said.

"Of course they look like tiny," Raven grumbled, her blue cloak dancing from the slight breeze that was blowing in. "We're way up here and they're way down there."

"Oh that makes sense," Starfire sounded happy as she floated over to Raven.

"I don't hear anything either, I suppose that means we can head back home," Robin said.

"Yeah!" Cyborg cheered. "I'm so gonna kick your butt on the game station."

"But…" Starfire began.

"It's just an expression," Raven interrupted. "It means that Cyborg thinks he will win the video game tonight."

"Hey I don't just think," Cyborg protested. "I know I'll win."

"What is that?" Starfire asked suddenly.

"What's what?" Raven asked with a sigh.

"That sound," Starfire said. "It's coming from over there," she pointed to an alleyway not far from them.

Robin frowned and tilted his head to the side. He could hear pained yelps coming from nearby. "Someone's in trouble," he said grimly. "Teen Titans, go!"

The four teenagers immediately altered their course and headed straight for the alleyway. They rushed to face their opponents only to stop and stare when they got there. There were five teenage boys dressed in clothing that signified that they belonged to a gang. But their victim was what really captured the Titans attention; it was a dog. But not just any dog; it was a green dog of all things.

"Okay," Cyborg said. "Never seen a dog that color before."

"Leave that dog alone!" Starfire demanded as one of the boys kicked it again, eliciting a pained yelp.

"Make us!" the gang leader jeered, pulling a switchblade from his jeans pocket.

"Are we really going to fight these idiots over a dog?" Raven asked.

"Yes," Robin replied. "It might not be human but it still requires our help. Titans, attack!"

"You can't be serious," one of the teenagers, a beefy black kid, laughed then shrieked when Cyborg's fist connected with his jaw.

"Oh we're very serious," Cyborg said.

Two of the gang members moved towards Raven who just stood there, holding out her hands. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos," she chanted. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos!"

Her body began to glow black and a black shield appeared in front of her that she thrust at the teenagers, sending them flying into a nearby dumpster.

Starfire hurled green balls that glowed at one of the boys who were running around in a circle in a desperate attempt to outrun her. It wasn't working.

Not having special powers or weapons built into his body Robin used a simple metal staff. He used it much like a sword, jamming it into the many layers of fat on the Chinese boy then sent it spinning into the air where it bounced off the leader's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Oh good that is done!" Starfire clapped her hands then turned her attention to the green dog that was limping towards the street. "Come back here," she cooed, stretching out her arms. "Starfire will take good care of you."

At those words the dog looked alarmed then took off running, quickly disappearing into the night.

"I think you scared it," Raven said drily.

"It is hurt!" Starfire wailed. "We must rescue it!" she launched herself into the air and began to look for the injured animal.

"You can't be serious," Cyborg groaned. "Why do we have to go look for some dumb dog?"

"Because, it's the right thing to do," Robin replied then followed Starfire.

Raven scowled at their backs but began walking after them, Cyborg behind her, complaining all the way.

* * *

><p>Starfire eventually found the dog hiding in a very dirty and smelly corner of another alley. "He is here," she called then dropped to her knees. "Come out, doggy," she said sweetly.<p>

There was a growl then silence. "We don't want to hurt you," Robin knelt next to the alien girl. "We just want to take a look at your leg and fix it up."

For a moment there was nothing but silence then a scuffling sound could be heard as whatever was in the corner began moving towards them.

"That's it," Starfire said happily. "Come on out, doggy, we won't hurt you."

They all tensed as the scuffling got louder than their eyes widened and jaws dropped as something stepped out. But it wasn't a dog at all; it was in fact a boy. He wasn't very tall, a few inches shorter than Robin. His skin was completely green as was his hair and pointed ears. A single fang peeked out from behind his bottom lip and he wore a black and purple spandex suit with boots and gray gloves. "Thank you for saving me," he said shyly.

"It was no trouble at all," Starfire said as she stood back up.

"That was you?" Raven raised a purple eyebrow.

"Why are you green?" Cyborg asked.

Seeing the slightly overwhelmed look on the boy's face Robin said, "I'm Robin by the way. Starfire is the one with bright red hair, Raven's in the cloak and you can probably guess which one's Cyborg."

"I'm Beast Boy," he said quietly.

Robin's eyes narrowed as he watched Starfire throw her arms around Beast Boy, causing him to wince in pain. The Teen Titan's leader had caught sight of the swollen green eye and bruises covering the green boy's body. Most of them were old, almost completely healed while the rest were fresh. It was obvious someone had hurt Beast Boy and badly at that. "Would you like to come back to the tower with us?" he found himself offering.

"No I shouldn't," Beast Boy said, backing up slowly. "I really should get going."

"Stay for a while, man," Cyborg encouraged. "At least let us look at…whatever it was you hurt."

"You do need medical attention," Raven observed from her position a few feet off the ground.

"Well," Beast Boy hesitated. "I guess it couldn't hurt to stay for a couple of hours. But after that I'm leaving."

A/N: 5 reviews please.

This is my third Teen Titans fic and goes with my other story 'Trust'. That one is not necessary to read first but it might help it make more sense to you. As I said; this is my third story so if I get anything wrong or misspell anything please let me know and I will do my absolute best to correct it.

A/N/N: Oh and I will try to update this story on a regular basis after I have received my five reviews per chapter.


	2. 5 Years Later

Sideshow Freak

Chapter 1: 5 Years Later

Looking back on his life Beast Boy still couldn't believe the gifts that life had bestowed upon him. Couldn't stop crying over the obstacles yet smiling upon the blessings. Five years ago, if someone had told him that he would be part of a team and actually trust them for the most part, he would have laughed and called them crazy. But now? He had a permanent home, four wonderful friends that would always have his back, all the tofu that he could eat plus a totally wicked TV and game station. At the moment he was currently stretched out on the couch, drinking soda while reading a comic book and eating popcorn. Well at least he was until the alarm blared, startling him and causing him to spill the soda and popcorn on the couch. "Aw, man," he groaned. "Cyborg's gonna kill me."

"Cyborg will have to wait until later," Robin said as he practically flew to the main console. "Right now we've got bigger things to worry about."

"Could it be…Slade?" Starfire asked timidly as she hovered in the air, peering over Robin's shoulder.

"No," Robin replied. "Apparently someone's stealing animals from all of the veterinary hospitals."

"Animals?" Cyborg groaned as he entered, wiping grease off of his hands. "Hey what happened to the couch?"

"It was an accident," Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"Why you…" Cyborg started forward only to be stopped by Robin.

"You can kill him later but right now we have a criminal to stop. Titans, go!"

It didn't take long for the Titans to track down the thief, mainly by the scent of all the animals which led Beast Boy straight to a large black van where the animals were being loaded up.

"Stop right there!" Robin ordered, pulling out his staff.

The man turned around and began to laugh heartily when he realized that they were merely teenagers. "The cops sent kids to deal with me? They must be really desperate."

"We might be teenagers but we're still gonna take you down," Robin said with determination in his voice. "Titans, attack!"

And with that the Titans sprang into action. Cyborg began firing at the man while Starfire threw star bolts and Raven used her powers to send trashcans and anything else she could find flying at him. Nothing, however, worked. Not even Robin's patented exploding discs did anything other than destroy the walls of nearby buildings. Seeing his friends' failures as they lay motionless on the ground Beast Boy leapt forward, morphing into a rhino and charging at the man only to run headfirst into the wall after his intended target moved out of the way at the last minute.

"You're interesting," the man said in delight. "I would very much like to sell you to a circus. I could make an awful lot of money off of you."

Beast Boy slowly stood up and glared at the man. He let out a rage filled roar and transformed into an animal that none of them had ever seen before. He was tall; about the same height as Robin and Cyborg combined. Two horns protruded from his head and his eyes were blood red instead of their usual green. He opened his mouth revealing two rows of sharp, white teeth. "Insolent human!" he roared. "No one tries to lock Radan of Zelph up and gets away with it!"

Hearing the commotion Robin sat up slowly only to gasp in shock when he saw what had happened to Beast Boy. Starfire, who had floated over to Robin to see if he was all right, screamed in terror when she turned and then ducked behind Raven who was now levitating in the air.

"What happened to Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked as he stood up.

Robin opened his mouth to answer but found himself unable to speak as he watched Beast Boy grab the criminal who was just now realizing how idiotic he had been and throw him like he would a baseball. Raven held out her hands saying, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and caught him in a black net and gently sat him on the ground.

The beast then turned to face the Titans, low growls emitting from his throat.

Starfire came out from behind Raven and knelt on the ground in front of…whatever it was. "Radan of Zelph I, Starfire of Tamaran, do offer my most genuine apologies for anything that we have ever said or done to you. I humbly beg your forgiveness as we were not aware of whom you are. That did not give us an excuse but we were merely having a little fun at your expense. So I must beg your indulgence, O great Zelphor, and ask that you forgive us. As a peace offering we give you our leader Robin…"

"Excuse me?" Robin stared dumbfounded at Starfire who ignored him and continued speaking.

"…and ask that you accept him as payment for our debt and let the three of us go." Starfire suddenly grabbed Robin who found himself tied up and resting on an alter of junk while Starfire held a knife above his heart.

The beast looked at them then said, "You are forgiven. A sacrifice is not necessary…this time." Then he turned and disappeared into the night much to Robin's relief who had not been looking forward to being sacrificed.

"Starfire," Robin said slowly as he cut the ropes and stood up. "Who or what was that?"

"That," a trembling Starfire said, "was a Zelphor. They are a very powerful race several planets away from Tamaran. They eat nothing but meat and wreak havoc everywhere they go. They are rumored to have destroyed countless planets and lives."

"They can't be that bad," Raven said as her purple booted feet touched the dirty street.

"Let me put it to you this way; Tamaran used to be composed of three planets. One day two Zelphors' came to visit and grew agitated when they were refused service at what you call a restaurant."

"And?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow as he waited for Starfire to finish her tale.

"Tamaran has only one planet now," she answered.

"They destroyed two planets?" Cyborg's voice rose a couple of notches. "It took two Zelphors' to destroy two planets?"

"It was an off day for them," Starfire replied. "Within an hour they had destroyed our other two planets and were going to destroy the last one when the ruler of Tamaran at that time offered himself as a sacrifice instead. The Zelphors accepted and ever since then, whenever we happen to run into one, we offer our leader and usually they accept."

"Are you saying that Beast Boy's a Zelphor?" Robin asked.

"It is possible," Starfire agreed. "The Zelphors were comprised of many different colors and had the ability to transform into animals. I never thought that Beast Boy was one though because he is green and there has not been a green Zelphor for several million years."

"Whatever he is he needs our help," Robin said grimly. "Titans, split up and find him."

"On it," Cyborg said then they all dispersed, Starfire and Raven taking to the skies while Cyborg set out to search the green boy's favorite haunts. Robin remained in the street, frowning thoughtfully then took off at a run. He knew where to find Beast Boy.

A/N: More than likely I won't get any other chapters posted today. The only reason that this one is getting posted is because I wrote it last week. I apologize for the delay but hopefully you guys will find it worthwhile.


	3. Robin Talks To Beast Boy

Sideshow Freak

Chapter 2: Robin Talks To Beast Boy

It didn't take long for Robin to track down their erstwhile teammate. As expected, Beast Boy was curled up underneath the same place they had first found him. "Hey, Beast Boy," Robin said cautiously as he knelt down.

There was silence then, "What are you doing here?" Beast Boy didn't sound upset, merely curious as if surprised to hear Robin's voice.

"After you…ran off we came searching for you and I happened to think of this place," Robin explained.

"Why were you looking for me? Didn't Starfire tell you what I am?"

"You are a Zelphor," Robin said. "But you are also a Teen Titan and our friend. And that's all that matters to us."

"What about Starfire?" Beast Boy's voice was low, scared even. "She of all people knows what we Zelphors' are capable of and considering the relationship between my people and hers I am surprised that she didn't kill me right then and there."

Robin hesitated for a minute then said, "If Starfire was frightened of you would she still have helped us find you?"

"You've gotta a point there," Beast Boy admitted.

"Why did you turn into a Zelphor?" Robin asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy's voice was suddenly wary as though he were expecting a trap.

"Well for five years you haven't turned into your natural form, at least I'm assuming that it's your natural form, but then you turned into one all of a sudden so I was just wondering why."

"It's a long story," Beast Boy said slowly.

"Why don't you come out and you can tell it to all of us?" Robin suggested.

"No thanks. I think I'll just stay here."

"Come on, Beast Boy," Robin coaxed. "We're your friends; we won't hurt you or judge you no matter what you tell us."

There was a derisive snort and an, "Yeah, right."

"We will," Robin said, not sure why he had this feeling of urgency. Something was telling him that not only Beast Boy's future but his as well depended on what happened in the next several minutes.

There was silence then, "Fine. But if they refuse to listen or if Starfire tries to kill me I get to leave and never come back. Deal?"

"Deal," Robin agreed although the thought of Beast Boy leaving and never coming back didn't sit well with him.

There was a shuffling sound then Beast Boy emerged, tearstains smudged on his green cheeks and dirt covering his black and purple uniform.

For some odd reason as he looked at the younger boy Robin felt the strangest urge to wrap his arms around him and reassure him that everything was going to be all right. Instead he settled for smiling as he said, "Let's go."

After Robin called the other Titans and told them to meet him and Beast Boy at the Tower the two of them began walking. The walk back to the Tower was quiet, awkward even as the silence hung in the air and Beast Boy refrained from looking at Robin and focused his gaze on the ground instead. Robin was relieved when they finally reached the Tower but his relief was short lived when they found the other Titans gathered in the main room waiting for them.

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed happily as she flew over to Beast Boy and gathered him in a crushing hug. "I am glad to see that you are unharmed!"

"Starfire," Beast Boy gasped. "I can't breathe."

"Oh," Starfire released him immediately. "I am sorry."

"It's okay," Beast Boy assured her.

Awkward silence filled the room until Cyborg asked, "So what's a Zelphor like you doing here?"

Beast Boy's ears flattened and a low growl emitted from him, causing them to back away from him slowly. He turned to Robin and said, "I'm gone."

"We'll listen to what you have to say," surprisingly enough Raven was the one that had said that.

Beast Boy looked hesitantly at Robin who nodded encouragingly.

"It's kind of a long story so you guys might want to sit down," he said.

They complied, Cyborg sitting next to Raven while Robin and Starfire sat at the opposite end of the couch. Beast Boy stood in front of the television. "I guess it all started when I was born…"

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while but my creativity got left behind at my aunt's house and I just now got it back. I'm going out of town and won't get back until Monday night. Please review and all that good stuff.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	4. Beast Boy's Story

Sideshow Freak

Chapter 3: Beast Boy's Story

A/N: For those of you don't remember; Radan is Beast Boy's real name and is what he is referred by.

Zelph was not normally a quiet, peaceful planet. Usually the sound of bloodcurdling screams filled the air as those foolish enough to approach the planet were tortured and blood covered the streets, creating a small river. But, today, something was happening that would change the course of Zelph's history. A child was being born. Now, while that wasn't entirely uncommon the circumstances were. Zeldina, the Queen of Zelph and a foreseer of the future, had received a very powerful vision upon receiving word of her advisor's unborn child. All of the preparations had been made and everything was ready for the arrival of the child. All that needed to happen now was for it to be born.

Zeldina paced back and forth in the hallway as she anxiously waited for news. She ignored the maid that was trying to fetch her a chair and continued pacing. The baby had to survive; it had to! It was essential to the rest of the world that the child live to grow up. A scream rent the air and she turned, red eyes anxiously focused on the door as it opened and the doctor stepped out.

"The child has survived," he announced.

Zeldina sighed in relief. Thank the gods! "May we see it?" she asked, gesturing towards herself and Seraph, head of the Royal Army and her personal bodyguard.

"You may," the doctor replied then headed towards the door at the opposite end of the room.

Zeldina paid him no attention but wasted no time in entering the room that he had just vacated. She went straight to the bed and looked at the pale purple female Zelphor lying there. "How are you feeling, Kaldija?" she asked.

"Weak," Kaldija replied weakly. "It's a boy. A green boy."

Zeldina nodded then froze as she absorbed the words. "A green boy?" she asked, tumultuous thoughts running through her head.

"Yes," Kaldiga said.

Cautiously Zeldina walked over to the crib where the baby was lying and peeked inside. There lay a baby Zelphor with green skin. "It's true," she whispered in awe. "The prophecies have come true. I suppose that means my vision will true as well," she said sadly as she hung her head.

"What is your vision?" Kaldiga asked.

Zeldina turned and looked at Kaldiga, having decided that the truth was the best course to go. "Your child will save the world from a demon."

"But why is that bad?" Kaldiga asked curiously.

"Because he will not be here on Zelph when he does so," Zeldina replied. "He will save the life of a Tamaranean and will leave Zelph for good. He will not destroy anything or anyone but will devote his life to protecting one of the primitive planets."

"No!" Kaldiga wailed. "Please say it isn't so!"

"I am sorry," Zeldina said sincerely. "You know what the prophecies say about the green Zelphors. They will be a disgrace to us and all of our kind. They will show everyone that we have a caring side to us."

"But we do," Kaldiga protested.

"But we don't anyone to know it. My advice to you, Kaldiga, is to get rid of the child before it disgraces you."

"No," Kaldiga said firmly. "I shall keep the child for as long as I can."

"It is your decision," Zeldina said finally. "You and you alone shall bear this burden. I shall arrange for you to be taken care financially and you can remain as my advisor. But under no circumstances is the child to ever enter the palace. Understood?"

"Understood," Kaldiga nodded.

Seven Years Later

* * *

><p>Radan sat on a hill, watching as the other children screamed and played together. His green ears hung dejectedly as he tried not to cry. It wasn't fair. Just because he was green he wasn't allowed to play with anyone else. His mother said that it was because of some dumb prophecy that had been told about him before he was born but he didn't believe her. Why would everyone stay away from him just because some Lady had said that something bad was going to happen? Most of the time what they said would happen didn't so he saw no reason to start believing them now. Not that he would ever say that out loud though. No one bad talked the Queen and lived to tell about it. No one.<p>

Seeing that it was almost dark he stood up and walked down the hill, taking the long way. He stopped halfway down when he heard a noise. It sounded like someone was crying. Curious he hurried up and found a beautiful woman sitting there. She was obviously Tamaranean with her bright red hair and green eyes. Tears streamed down her face as she tenderly cradled an injured foot, dried blood on her green dress.

"Are you all right?" Radan asked.

Startled, the woman looked up and gasped when she saw Radan. "Come any closer, Zelphor, and I shall blast you away," she warned, raising her free hand.

"I have no intentions of harming you," Radan replied. "Let me see your foot." Without giving her a chance to protest he took the foot and examined it carefully. Turning into a beast with sharp teeth he tore a piece of material from her dress then turned back into himself. He took the material and wrapped it around her ankle, licking it with his tongue as all Zelphors could heal someone with it.

"Thank you," the woman said in surprise.

"You're welcome," Radan replied. The sound of angry voices caught his attention and he glanced behind him. "You had better leave now," he said.

The woman rose and began to walk away but turned and looked back at him. "Thank you," she said simply then took off in flight, soaring across the sky. Radan watched her go then turned to face the palace guards standing behind him.

"Come with us," Seraph said. "The Queen wants to speak with you."

The Queen of Zelphor was an imposing figure. Her pure black skin contrasted well with her red eyes and white teeth. "Radan of Zelph, you have been found guilty of consorting with a Tamaranean and helping her to escape. Such a crime is worthy of death. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I merely did what I thought was right," Radan replied.

Shocked gasps filled the room but Queen Zeldina ignored them and focused her attention on Radan. "I see," she said slowly. "Radan of Zelph, for your crimes against this planet and against your people I hereby banish you from this place. You shall spend the rest of your life on the primitive planet known as Earth. You are not to ever return to this place. If you do so you and anyone who happens to be with you shall be tortured and executed."

"Mom!" Radan yelled as the guards grabbed him. "Mom!"

Kaldiga looked at him; tears brimming then lowered her head. She didn't look back up.

"Mom!" Radan yelled. "Mom."

Radan remained quiet as he was placed into a pod. It looked like a box but effectively immobilized his arms and legs so he couldn't move. The only way he could get of the pod was for someone to set him free.

* * *

><p>The journey to Earth wasn't long; it only took a few days to get there. Fortunately for him the pod bounced off of several sharp objects, causing it to break. Warily he climbed out, his red eyes taking everything in. He crouched behind something that he identified as vegetation and peered over the top, his eyes barely visible. He watched in confusion as the strange looking creatures moved. He blinked then smiled when he realized that they looked almost exactly like Tamaraneans! Their hair and eyes were different but still; they looked almost the same. Focusing he closed his eyes and shifted. He opened his eyes again and beamed when he realized that now he looked like the other creatures. Except for the fact that his skin and eyes were still green but who cared? He could now blend in.<p>

Too late he heard the sound of leaves crunching and barely had time to elicit a small yelp before rough hands suddenly grabbed him. "Well, well what do we have here?" a voice sniggered. "It's a freak."

"Actually," a dumb sounding voice said. "He kinda looks like us except for the skin and the ears."

"That's what I meant!" the first voice snapped.

After listening to them argue Radan took a chance and quickly transformed into a small fuzzy creature with ears that he had just seen hopping away moments before. He hopped as well but was quickly scooped up again.

"Hey look it's a rabbit!" the dumb voice said happily.

"It's that freak," the first voice retorted. "He turned into a rabbit. We'll take him to the circus master; he'll pay good money for him."

Something told Radan that he should get very worried right about then. Very worried.

* * *

><p>Two Years Later<p>

Radan sat morosely in his cage, staring at the ground. He was now a different boy than he had been two years ago. He was now smaller than he used to be due to the lack of food and water that all of the attractions in 'Gottleman's Traveling Circus' suffered. His home consisted of a small cage that was just barely big enough to hold him and his food and water dishes. The poster proclaimed that his name was Beast Boy and he was the amazing boy that could change into any animal that he saw.

Life had been hard for Radan; it always had been. But despite the alienation that he had suffered on Zelph he would give anything to be there once again. He wondered how his mother was doing; if she missed him at all. More than likely she and Queen Zeldina were in the Queen's private quarters discussing various matters that needed the Queen's personal touch. Idly he wondered how the Tamaranean woman that he had saved was doing. He hoped that she was still alive, was at least making his sacrifice worthwhile.

"Hey, freak, can you talk?"

Startled Radan looked down and saw two teenage boys standing there. Terrific. More 'fans'. Apparently _everyone_ liked to pick on the green guy. He did his best to ignore them and, instead, concentrated on the bars separating him from them.

"Hey, freak, you can turn into any animal right?"

_Ignore them. They will go away if you don't give in._

"If you can then why haven't you turned into a dinosaur?"

Dinosaur? Immediately Radan focused on them, curiosity shining in his green eyes. He wanted to ask what a dinosaur was but knew better than to speak to them.

Fortunately one of the boys picked up that he didn't know what a dinosaur was and decided to enlighten him. He opened a book that he was holding and showed Radan the picture of a big animal with fearsome teeth. "That," the boy said proudly, "is a T-Rex. It's the most fearsome dinosaur ever."

Radan cocked his head to the side, a plan forming in his brain. He ignored the two boys and concentrated. A dinosaur. It was a big animal. So big that it could probably crush his cage into pieces. He could finally escape!

Later that night a crash was heard in the otherwise quiet ground. Performers peeked out of their cages and watched as a green dinosaur ran for the woods. "He's escaping," one of them said.

"Let him," a feminine voice came from another cage not far from Radan's. "We should wish any of those that escape good luck."

"He should've taken us with him," someone else grumbled.

"Perhaps," the female agreed. "But he does not know where he is going or if he is going to come back. If he is caught then only he will pay the price and not us. But if he makes then one day he will return for us. That much I do know."

* * *

><p>Radan blinked as the events of the previous week ran through his head. He couldn't think about that now. He looked at the four teenagers standing in front of him, waiting for a name. "Beast Boy," he said at last. He was no longer Radan of Zelph but Beast Boy of Jump City.<p>

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Aftermath Of A Story

Sideshow Freak

Chapter 4: Aftermath Of A Story

Silence fell over the Teen Titans as Beast Boy finished talking. They exchanged nervous glances, none of them wanting to be the first ones to break the silence but knowing that they had to. Feeling that the responsibility fell to him since he was the leader Robin spoke up and said, "I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I…we had no idea. If we had known we would've taken care of the circus master then and there."

"Yeah, right," Beast Boy muttered.

"Yes we would have," Raven spoke. "Just because you are immature and…"

"Raven," Robin hissed. "You're not helping."

"Are you calling me immature?" Beast Boy's face was forming into a snarl and he seemed to be growing taller as he advanced on Raven.

"No…" Raven stammered as she found herself pressed back into the cushions.

"I think what Raven meant was that because you _acted_ immature we never guessed that your past was that painful," Cyborg interjected.

To Raven's relief Beast Boy's face smoothed and his glare lessened. "That makes sense," he admitted and she let out an involuntary sigh of relief as he turned away.

Beast Boy turned and looked at Starfire who was sitting next to Robin, looking at the carpet. "I do not know what to say," she said finally. "You are a Zelphor yet you are my friend. It is a contradiction between our people. It is impossible. And we do the impossible!" she suddenly smiled and flew over to Beast Boy, wrapping him in one of her 'special' hugs.

Looking at the smile that crossed Beast Boy's face Robin had to smile as well. It seemed that all of them were handling this news a lot better than he had originally thought.

* * *

><p>In the circus world there had been the greats such as 'P.T. Barnum' and then there were the wanna-bes such as Frank Gottleman. He had been on his way to being one of the greats and probably would have made it to the circus hall of fame if it hadn't been for Beast Boy. It was ironic really; Beast Boy had been the reason for his success and yet he was also the reason why Gottleman's chances had been shot. Granted, it was truly impressive that the boy had turned into a T-Rex and Gottleman would have been much happier if it hadn't enabled Beast Boy in escaping from his cage. He was surprised though that Beast Boy hadn't taken any of the other performers with him, namely the Marza's, an Italian family that had semi-adopted the boy, feeding him and making sure that he had clothing. In fact they had made his outfit for him, one that matched theirs.<p>

He was brought out of his musings by a very nervous assistant that was holding a newspaper in his hand. "Sir," the assistant stammered. "You need to see this."

"I'm not interested in some superheroes that saved the day," Gottleman snapped, reading the headline upside down.

"It's not the article itself, sir, that will interest you but the picture."

Gottleman heaved a sigh. "If I look at it will you leave me alone?"

The assistant nodded and thrust the paper at Gottleman who took it with a bored indifference and began to read. When he caught sight of the picture his jaw hung open and he stared at it in shock.

"Is that who I think it is?" he gasped.

"Yes, sir. He showed up in Jump City not long after he left here."

"We're going to Jump City," Gottleman said abruptly as he sat the newspaper down, the picture of the Teen Titans face up. "I'll get you back, Beast Boy," he muttered, slamming a knife into the picture. "I'll get you back if it's the last thing that I ever do." He walked out of the room, the sun glinting off of the knife that resided in the picture of Beast Boy's face.

A/N: Sorry that it's so short but since the last chapter was extra long I figured that you would be all right. Review and let me know what you think!


	6. Gottleman Returns

Sideshow Freak

Chapter 5: Gottleman Returns

Almost a week had passed by since Beast Boy's confession and things were slowly getting back to normal. Starfire had been slightly nervous around Beast Boy for a few days but finally seemed to be getting over it. Cyborg thought that it was cool that Beast Boy was from another planet and spent several hours grilling the green changeling on his people's technology. Surprisingly enough Raven had asked Beast Boy if he would care to join her in meditation and to everyone's surprise he had agreed, saying that he needed help to keep his Zelph side under control. And Robin? Well Robin hadn't treated Beast Boy any differently except he was now looking at Beast Boy in a different light; not just as an immature joker but as someone who had had it rough his entire life but who had moved on.

Of course there were times when he would forget that, especially when he and Beast Boy were walking through town, the green boy complaining all the while about the three new hamburger places in town. Robin nodded occasionally as if to make it seem as if he were really listening then suddenly realized that the talking had stopped. He stopped as well and turned to look at Beast Boy who was staring in horror at a circus poster.

"You don't have to go," Robin assured him. "We'll understand if you want to stay at the tower."

"It's him," Beast Boy whispered.

"Who?" Robin asked, already getting a bad feeling.

"The guy that I told you about last week. The circus master. He's coming here."

And with that Robin suddenly found himself holding a hysterical Beast Boy that couldn't stop crying. He looked down at his friend then broke into a run, heading straight for the Tower. The Titans definitely needed to have a meeting.

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. Let me know what you think!


	7. Apologies

Sideshow Freak

Chapter 6: Apologies

"So let me get this straight. BB's old enemy is coming back to town and now BB's scared stiff. Did I miss anything?" Cyborg asked.

Robin shook his head. "No."

"Poor friend Beast Boy," Starfire said mournfully.

"Even I feel sorry for him," Raven said.

"How is he doing?" Robin turned to Cyborg.

"He's still sleeping," Cyborg reported after checking the information in his arm. "That sedative I gave him should start wearing off in about an hour."

"So what are we going to do?" Starfire asked. "I assume that we will not be letting friend Beast Boy near this monster?"

"You got that right," Robin said determinedly.

"And how do you propose to do that?" Raven wanted to know as she crossed her slender grey arms. "Just because Beast Boy's terrified of this guy doesn't mean that he let us fight him on our own."

"Friend Raven does have a point," Starfire agreed. "Friend Beast Boy might be many things but he is not a coward."

Cyborg nodded in agreement. "Sometimes I think he's a little too brave."

"We're getting off track," Robin said. "We still haven't decided what to do yet."

"How about asking Beast Boy what he wants?"

They all turned to see Beast Boy standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"How…" Cyborg gaped at him then hastily checked the heart monitor in his arm. "According to this you're still upstairs."

Beast Boy smiled and looked at Starfire. "Would you care to tell them?"

Starfire frowned in confusion then brightened. "Oh yes! I had forgotten about the gift of Cheznich!"

"The gift of what?" Raven raised a black eyebrow.

"Cheznich," Starfire said. "It is a gift that only the green Zelphors receive."

"Well that certainly explains it," Robin said sarcastically.

"Beast Boy can create a copy of himself," Starfire explained.

Beast Boy nodded. "Keep an eye on your monitor, Cy," he said then transformed into a bird.

Immediately the monitor began beeping, informing Cyborg that the medical bay was now empty. "That's cool," he said, his eyes wide as he stared at the monitor.

"Why haven't you ever used that technique in battle?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy growled his fangs glinting in the light.

"Never mind," the Boy Wonder said hastily. "It's none of my business."

Beast Boy started laughing. "This is priceless," he gasped. "Two weeks ago you wouldn't have apologized to me for anything and now you guys are tripping over yourselves to be nice to me."

As Beast Boy's words sank in Robin suddenly felt guilty. They had never been particularly nice to Beast Boy and sometimes they went out of their way to be mean. They had never apologized to him for anything yet they refused to talk to him unless he apologized. Apparently the others felt the same way for they were all studying the floor intently.

Starfire was the first to speak. She stood in front of Beast Boy and, with her head hung, said, "I am truly sorry, friend Beast Boy. We should have apologized before and now waited until we found out that you are powerful enough to kill us in five seconds. I am sorry."

"It's okay, Star," Beast Boy said, looking distinctly uncomfortable. At her look of unbelief he hastened to assure her. "Really it is. I'm used to it."

"But you shouldn't be," Robin said.

"Yeah, man, nobody should get used to that," Cyborg agreed.

"I concur with Cyborg," Raven said, causing everyone to turn and stare at her in shock.

"Hey, better late than never," Beast Boy spread his arms wide and grinned.

A/N: I'm going out of town this weekend so this might be the last thing I post for a couple of days. Please review!


	8. Leave Beast Boy Alone!

Sideshow Freak

Chapter 7: Leave Beast Boy Alone!

It had been a few days since the initial discovery of Gottleman's return and the Teen Titans still hadn't come up with a plan to stop him. Cyborg was all for blasting Gottlemen away while Raven offered to send him to another dimension. One where there were many fierce creatures. Starfire suggested sending him to Mother Mae-Eye and Robin just wanted him gone. Beast Boy, however, hadn't said anything, a fact that was troubling to the Boy Wonder. It was Beast Boy's mortal enemy; therefore, Beast Boy should be the most enthusiastic about getting rid of him. But, instead, the green Zelphor had locked himself in his room and refused to come out no matter what. They were so worried that Starfire had pleaded to be allowed to destroy his door and Robin found himself wanting to agree.

"What are we going to do about him?" Raven demanded, her arms crossed and a scowl on her pale gray face.

Robin didn't even pretend to not know who she was talking about but turned to face her. "I honestly don't know," he replied.

"I say we break down his door and drag him out of that room," Cyborg pounded a fist into his other hand to emphasize his point.

"I got to agree with Cyborg on this one," Raven said.

Robin sighed. "Look," he said. "I know we're all worried about Beast Boy but we need to respect his desire to be left alone. That includes you, Starfire." Suddenly Robin's eyes flew open wide and he looked wildly around the room while demanding, "Where's Starfire?"

"I don't know," Cyborg said then he said, "You don't suppose that she…"

Cyborg was interrupted by the sound of an extremely loud roar of anger followed by a frightened shriek that could have only come from one person.

"She did," Raven sighed.

"I told her not to," Robin groaned, putting a green gloved hand on his forehead.

"Dude, since when has Starfire ever listened to us?" Cyborg asked.

"He's got a point," Raven said.

Robin opened his mouth but before he could say anything Starfire flew into the room and hid behind him.

"Do not open Beast Boy's door," she said, trembling. "It makes him angry."

"Really," Raven said sarcastically. "I wonder why."

"I think it's because he wishes to be left alone," Starfire said.

"It was a rhetorical question," Cyborg explained. "You weren't supposed to answer it."

"Oh," Starfire nodded in understanding. "But if you do not want a question answered then why do you ask it?"

"I'm going to go meditate," Raven grumbled as she levitated out of the room.

"Starfire," Robin sighed. "We've talked about this. Beast Boy wants to be left alone and so we'll leave him alone. Okay?"

"Okay," Starfire nodded. "You do not have to worry about me going in his room anymore."

"That's good," Robin sighed in relief. "Now if we could just figure out a way to…"

"Raven!" the angry roar traveled throughout the building. "I don't care if you are hiding in the shadows! Get out of my room!"

Robin groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Does no one listen to me?" he moaned.

"I listen to you," Cyborg said. "Sometimes," he added.

"As do I," Starfire agreed.

Raven floated down through the ceiling and said, "He can sense you even if you are hiding in the shadows."

"We know," Robin and Cyborg said simultaneously.

A loud stomping was heard then Beast Boy himself entered the room. His eyes were blazing red and they could see steam coming out of his ears. "What part of 'I want to be left alone' don't you people understand?" he yelled, his face beginning to turn red.

"Hey at least you came out of your room," Cyborg said then gulped when Beast Boy turned on him.

"Would you like me to take you back to my room with me?" Beast Boy growled.

"No," Cyborg said nervously. "I'm fine right here."

"Good." Beast Boy turned and head towards the door. "Then I suggest that you guys leave me alone."

"Wait," Robin said.

Beast Boy turned and looked at the Boy Wonder. "What do you want?"

"We're your friends, Beast Boy," Robin said. "We're just trying to help."

"Yeah but you won't let us," Raven added.

"It's not your fight," Beast Boy said.

"Yes it is," Starfire argued, coming out from behind Robin.

"Yeah we're your friends," Cyborg said.

"And friends help their friends," Raven finished.

"Let us help you, Beast Boy," Robin entreated. "Please."

Beast Boy hesitated then slowly nodded. "Fine," he said. "If you really want to help then we need a plan. And I happen to have one."

Robin smiled in relief. "Well let's hear it then."

A/N: Sorry this chapter's so late in coming but my laptop crashed and I'm still trying to get my screen fixed (it's stuck on black so I can't read anything) so I'm using my mom's computer which, does have certain advantages, but is also annoying. So that's why this chapter is late and is also why some of my other chapters might be a little late as well. I hope you guys enjoy. Review and let me know what you think!


	9. Beast Boy's Plan

Sideshow Freak

Chapter 8: Beast Boy's Plan

Once Beast Boy had finished outlining his plan the Titans stared at him in shock.

"You've got to be kidding," Cyborg finally managed to say.

"What? I'm serious," Beast Boy protested.

"That's what scares us," Raven said, putting her hood down.

"I am curious," Starfire said. "How will flaunting yourself in front of Gottleman help us catch him?"

"Yeah," Robin chimed in. "What exactly is that going to prove?"

"Look, I know this guy better than any of you do. And if there's one thing that he can't stand is to see something that he can't have. I was the star of his show; I was what made him famous. After I disappeared his business went down and he was forced to file for bankruptcy. If he sees me walking around, free, then his greed will get the better of him. He's not stupid enough to try something in front of people and so he'll probably follow me. And that's when we'll have our chance to take him down," Beast Boy explained.

The remaining four Teen Titans exchanged glances then Robin reluctantly nodded. "It does make sense," he conceded. "And you are the one with the most expertise so you'll be in charge of this operation."

"All right!" Beast Boy grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got something to do." Immediately he morphed into a cheetah and sprinted up the stairs.

Once he was gone Raven turned to Robin. "You can't' seriously be considering it, Robin. The plan is suicide."

"I know," Robin replied. "But it is Beast Boy's enemy. This guy terrorized him for years; I say Beast Boy deserves the opportunity to give him what for."

"That's fine," Cyborg said "but what if something happens? What if Beast Boy can't take him down? Gottleman'll have him back in a cage faster than you can say 'Titans go'."

"I concur with Friend Cyborg," Starfire said as she floated over to Robin. "We must not let Friend Beast Boy do this alone."

"It's not our choice," Robin said softly. "It's his."

* * *

><p>As a small circus Gottleman's Traveling Circus constantly moved ar4ound. While it did have its normal routine such as Gotham and Arkham City there were many times when it would just stop in some small towns for no reason and set up camp. That night they were parked in Steel City, a city not far away from Jump City. Maria Marza didn't care about which they were in, however, as long as it had decent food and a lot of customers. More customers meant more money which meant more food for the 'performers' as they called themselves.<p>

The Marza family had been acrobats; they walked on tightropes, swung on bars, performed daring aerial feats in the tents…It was a family business as Maria's husband, Lugia, had grown up as an acrobat. She had run away one day and joined the circus, meeting him and falling instantly in love. Now, twenty five years and no children later they were still together. But they were not happy; not by any means. For years they had been saving up what money they could in an effort to pay off their debts to Mr. Gottleman and leave the circus behind. But then they had met Beast Boy, the newest addition to Gottleman's and hadn't had the heart to leave without him. Knowing that there was no way Gottleman would let him leave they had stayed and become parents of a sort to the lonely boy.

His escape had heartened him; at last they themselves could leave. But Gottleman, fearing that such a thing would happen, had tightened security even more. Even going so far as to put shock collars on all of the performers, making sure that it blended in with their costumes. While some of the other performers were angry that Beast Boy had left without helping them escape Maria and Lugia weren't angry but rather happy for the child. He deserved a good life. Maria could only hope that he had found another family; one that would love him no matter what he looked like or where he was from.

"Listen up, freaks!" Gottleman's voice cut into her thoughts and she quickly peered out of her cage in order to see what was going on. "We will be heading to Jump City in the morning. We won't be staying there long; just long enough to pick up a special package then leave again. Rest up. We have a long day tomorrow."

Maria sat back and frowned as she leaned her head against the wooden cage. A special package? It could only be Beast Boy; the only person that Gottleman considered important enough to miss out on earning money. Half of her was happy; the mother in her that wanted to see her child again and make sure that she was safe. Yet she also didn't want to see him again because that would mean that Gottleman would have him and she would prefer to die before letting that happen again.

"Lugia," she whispered, shaking her sleeping husband.

"What is it?" Lugia groaned from his position on the floor next to her.

"We're going to Jump City," she informed him in a low voice.

"That's good," he muttered. "Let me go back to sleep now."

"Lugia!" she hissed and shook him harder. "I think Beast Boy is in Jump City."

This caught Lugia's attention and he sat straight up, immediately all ears. "Beast Boy?" he confirmed in a whisper.

Despite the fact that he couldn't see her, she nodded. "Yes," she whispered. "I believe he is there. That's the only reason why Gottleman would make just a quick stop there; otherwise we would be there for a week at least."

"That's true," he admitted. "But if Beast Boy truly is there then we won't do him any good if we don't get some rest."

"All right," she acquiesced and laid back down, curling next to her husband. _Wherever you are, Beast Boy,_ she thought, _I hope that you are all right._

A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so late. Please review and let me know what you think!

A/N/N: Oh and in case any of you were wondering, the Tamaranean woman that Beast Boy saved was Starfire's mother. Don't forget to review!


	10. The Day The Circus Came To Town

Sideshow Freak

Chapter 9: The Day The Circus Came To Town

Today was the day. After days of planning things down to the last nanosecond everything was finally falling into place. The circus had arrived in town that morning and spent all day setting up. By the time dark had set in and the moon had risen, bathing the circus grounds in her soft golden light the circus tents had all been set up. A tall skinny man with one green eye and one blue stood at the front entrance, selling tickets and directing people to the correct tent.

"How many?" he asked the Titans when they approached.

"Five," Beast Boy replied, placing the money on the counter.

The man's eyes widened and he gaped at the green changeling. "Beast Boy?" he gasped in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too, Frank," Beast Boy said.

Frank stopped gaping and smiled. "We've all missed you, Beast Boy," he said affectionately. "Especially Maria and Lugia."

"How are they?" Beast Boy asked, making no attempt to hide the eagerness in his voice.

"Okay," Frank tore off five tickets and extended them towards Beast Boy but drew his hand back at the last minute. "If Gottleman sees you, you know what he'll do to you. And to them," he inclined his head towards the Titans.

"I know," Beast Boy looked somberly at Frank who shook his head and sighed before handing the tickets to Beast Boy.

"Good luck and have fun," Frank told them before turning his attention towards the next customers. "And how many tickets will you be needing, ma'am?"  
>"Who was that?" Cyborg asked as they walked towards the main tent.<p>

"Frank," Beast Boy said. "He's the two-eyed man."

"But don't all humans have two eyes?" a confused Starfire asked.

Beast Boy heaved a sigh and replied, "Yes, Starfire, but due to his unique eye coloring Gottleman billed him as the two-eyed man. That's the reason why he's the ticket seller; it lets the crowd get a sneak preview of one of the freaks without getting to see the whole show."

"Oh," Starfire nodded. "It all makes sense now."

"I'm glad," Raven muttered, drawing her cloak closer to her slender body. "I'm going to have hay all over this by the time we get home," she sighed.

"What about me?" Cyborg demanded. "I'm going to be picking out of my circuits for weeks!"

"Don't forget me," Robin chimed in. "This hay is sticking to my hair gel! It's going to be difficult to get it out."

"Maybe we could cut it out," Cyborg suggested with a wicked gleam in his human eye.

"Don't even think about it!" Robin threatened, pulling out a birdarang.

"Stop arguing," Beast Boy said. "We have more important things to worry about than hay."

"Yes like this delicious stuff called cotton candy," Starfire smiled brightly at the pink fluffy stuff in her hand.

Beast Boy groaned. "And I thought you guys could help me, how?"

"We're sorry," Robin apologized as an air of sobriety fell over the small group.

"Yes we truly are," Starfire smiled at Beast Boy apologetically.

Beast Boy gave them a brief smile then proceeded to ignore their apologies as they neared the tent. Outside the tent flaps he paused for a moment. He couldn't believe that he really was coming back to this place and willingly at that. Robin seemed to sense his discomfort for he placed a gloved hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and offered him a sympathetic look. Taking a deep breath Beast Boy pushed aside the flap and entered.

Inside the tent it looked like any normal circus did. Hay covered the dirt, offering a sort of protection from the dust that swirled in the air as the horses galloped in the middle of the ring that was surrounded by metal folding chairs filled with townspeople who cheered the performers on. Beast Boy quickly found them seats that provided a good view of the arena, snagging a bag of pretzels from the voluptuous black haired beauty with ivy tattoos framing her pale face. She almost passed when she saw Beast Boy but quickly recovered and sped off in the opposite direction.

"You seem to be very popular here," Raven said sarcastically as one of the horseback riders fell off after glancing in their direction.

Beast Boy was quiet for a minute then he said, "I'm the only one that ever escaped from this place. For that reason alone they don't want to be anywhere near me when Gottleman discovers that I'm here."

"Makes sense," Cyborg nodded. "My scanners are picking some very high energy readings and they're coming from all around us."

Beast Boy frowned then his jaw tightened. "Look at the performers," he said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Robin eyed the three skimpily dressed girls standing on the back of the horses.

"Ahum," Starfire cleared her throat and gave Robin a particularly venomous glare, causing him to shrink back in his seat.

"Their necks," Beast Boy pointed.

Cyborg squinted and enhanced his vision. "They all have on the same collar; a black one with colored strips of velvet on them."

"They're not collars," Beast Boy quietly. "They're shock collars."

Starfire gasped in horror. "Did this evil 'Gottleman' do that to them?" she demanded, righteous fury filling her voice.

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah it's one of his ways to control the freaks," his voice sounded bitter and angry.

"Did he…ever put one on you?" Raven asked hesitantly.

"Of course. I was his star performer; he had to ensure that I would stay and not escape. I guessed he learned his lesson after I did manage to escape."

The Titans exchanged glances; determination to shut down Gottleman shining on their faces. Even the stoic Raven looked furious which was saying something.

"Do not worry, Friend Beast Boy," Starfire whispered into one of the pointed green ears. "We shall take down this 'Gottleman' and make him pay for what he has done to you."

Beast Boy smiled wanly at the Tamaranean girl. "Thanks, Star," he whispered back. "That means a lot."

A/N: I promise that the next chapter WILL definitely have more action in it! I promise! Please review and let me know what you think! If you have any questions please feel free to ask away!


	11. Robin's Not So Secret Identity

Sideshow Freak

Chapter 10: Robin's Not So Secret Identity

A/N: The reason that Zelphors change into different animals (besides so they can blend in on other planets) is because if they stay in one form too long their body becomes weak and they can get permanently stuck like that. Of if they keep changing their form several times in a short period of time (i.e. two hours) then their body gets weak again and they revert back to whatever form they chose to blend in with that particular culture. So since Beast Boy chose to become a human after his body had been worn out by changing into so many different forms in such a short period of time his body automatically reverted back to human form so he rest and get his strength back up. So by the time Beast Boy spent hours all day changing into animal form to please the crowd his body was too exhausted to even consider escaping. And about the shock collars; what I really meant to say was that Gottleman used a shock collar on Beast Boy after he ATTEMPTED to escape. But when Beast Boy seemed to give up Gottleman took the collar off but put it on the other performers after Beast Boy DID escape.

* * *

><p>Although his primary reason for being was to find Beast Boy Gottleman couldn't help but be pleased when he saw all of the people flooding into the circus tents. It would appear that the locals didn't have much excitement in their town. Which was good for him since it meant that he would get a whole lot of money. It was just a shame that he would have to cut his visit short. Somehow he doubted that the town world appreciate it if he stole one of their 'heroes'. A snort of derisement escaped him at the thought of Beast Boy being a hero. There was no way that…that idiot was sitting in the crowd! Gottleman's eyes were wide as he focused his gaze on the familiar green figure sitting with the other four Teen Titans. A growl escape his throat as his features drew back into a menacing snarl. How dare that freak show his face in public! How dare that insolent freak act as if he belonged in the world! He belonged in a cage; preferably one that Gottleman owned.<p>

* * *

><p>While Starfire, Cyborg, and even Raven enjoyed the circus acts Robin devoted his attention to Beast Boy. The green boy was shaking, albeit ever so slightly. His face was as white as it could get and his gloved hands were clenched into fists as he hugged himself tightly.<p>

"Hey," Robin whispered leaning over to Beast Boy. "It's gonna be okay; we'll take down Gottleman and you won't ever have to worry about him again."

"Easy for you to say," Beast Boy muttered.

"No it's not," Robin replied. "But I promise you that after we take down Gottleman you won't worry about him ever again."

"Sure," Beast Boy said sarcastically, "just like you don't ever worry about Two-Face coming back."

Robin froze, horror taking hold of him. "How…how did you know about that?" his voice was no more than a whisper.

Beast Boy just looked at him. "No offense, Robin, but your identity isn't as secret as you might think. I mean, Robin showing up at the same time that Bruce Wayne adopted Dick Grayson? A little obvious."

"Do…," Robin had to swallow, "do you think that the others know?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Cyborg probably does and I'm pretty sure that Raven knows who you are. Starfire is the only one that I'm not sure about."

Robin slunk down his seat and sighed heavily. "I guess I need to have a talk with Bruce," he said gloomily.

"Hey, dude," Beast Boy sounded serious so Robin turned to look at him. "Don't worry about telling Batman. You don't have too; none of us are going to spill the beans. But you should tell Starfire, she loves you but she probably doesn't think that you trust her. So if you don't want to lose her then I suggest that you start talking."

Robin looked at Beast Boy and asked, "Are you sure that you're the same Beast Boy that wanted to wear a mask to 'protect your secret identity'?"

Beast Boy smiled as he said, "In case you don't remember Raven pointed out the fact that my skin was green would give me away so I might as well not bother."

"That's true," Robin laughed.

* * *

><p>As Gottleman watched Beast Boy laughing and having a good time he grew even more angry, his face turning redder and redder until he looked ready to explode. When the show finally ended and the people began filing out of the tents he felt much calmer and followed the Titans out of the tent, comfortable in the knowledge that they wouldn't pay much attention to an ordinary man leaving the circus.<p>

A/N: Okay, more action next time! I promise! So what did you guys think? Please review and let me know!

A/N/N: Oh and thanks to 'Roxie' who submitted a wonderful story idea. After I finish up with these current stories then I will probably start working on it. Thanks again!


	12. Beast Boy vs The Teen Titans

Sideshow Freak

Chapter 11: Beast Boy vs. the Teen Titans

A/N: Yes the reference for Two-Face is from 'Batman Forever' which is what Robin's past is based on.

* * *

><p>"That was glorious!" Starfire said happily as she walked next to Robin, eating the rest of the cotton candy that she had bought.<p>

"It was cool!" Cyborg proclaimed as he pumped his arms in the air.

"It wasn't so bad," Raven agreed, pushing her hood back so that her face was visible.

"You guys better go on ahead without me," Beast Boy suddenly said as he came to a stop.

"Why?" Robin asked as the other Titans came to a halt as well.

"Gottleman won't attack if he sees you with me," Beast Boy explained.

"Are you sure about this?" Raven asked.

"No," Beast Boy replied. "But I have to do this. I have to."

"We understand," Robin replied. "Come on, guys, let's leave him alone. But we won't be too far away, Beast Boy," Robin said as they began to walk away. "If you need us, just call."

"I will," Beast Boy said and watched them vanish into the night. "Take care of yourselves," he whispered then turned around and walked back towards the circus. "Time to take care of him once and for all," he said determinedly.

* * *

><p>Gottleman wasn't expecting Beast Boy to come seek him out so when he ran into the green changeling shock took control of his body and he stood completely still.<p>

"What's the matter, surprised to see me?" Beast Boy taunted.

"Yes a matter of fact I am," Gottleman replied. "I was expecting you to run like the coward that you are."

Beast Boy's eyes turned red then returned to their normal green. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm done running. It's time to take you down."

Gottleman laughed, his entire body shaking with mirth. "You?" he managed to gasp. "You couldn't even fight me five years ago. What makes you think that you can succeed now?"

"Well for one thing I have something that you don't."

"And what's that?" Gottleman wanted to know.

"Friends," Beast Boy said and crossed his arms. Suddenly four other teenagers sprang out of the darkness, standing behind Beast Boy.

"Get ready to go down, Gottleman," their leader, Robin, said determinedly.

Gottleman felt even more amused and laughed harder than he had before.

"We aren't kidding," Raven said, black energy surrounding her hands.

"No we are not," Starfire agreed, her hands surrounded by green energy.

"Definitely not," Cyborg aimed his cannon directly at Gottleman's chest.

"And how exactly do you propose to do that?" Gottleman crossed his arms and stared at Robin.

"Like this," Robin replied then yelled, "Titans, go!"

Immediately the Titans moved. Starfire began hurling her green star bolts at Gottleman who dodged them with ease. Raven used her black energy to lift nearby trashcans into the air and threw them at Gottleman who dodged those also. Robin's exploding discs merely covered the circus master in a shower of dirt and pebbles. Cyborg's cannon blasts also had no effect.

"Is this guy invincible or something?" the half robot demanded.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Not really," he said. "But when you're a circus master you run into all sorts of problems so he wears a suit of armor."

"Armor?" Robin echoed.

"I don't see it," Raven observed.

"That's because it's under his clothes," Beast Boy said. Seeing the blank looks on their faces he sighed and began to explain, "He had a suit of armor specially made for him out of the same material that Robin's cape is."

"And you didn't tell us this before, why?" Cyborg asked.

"I forgot," Beast Boy shrugged.

"Only you would forget that your archnemesis wears armor," Raven groaned.

"Forgive me for asking but what is a nemesis of arch? Does that mean he hates arches?" Starfire inquired innocently.

"An archnemesis is an enemy," Raven replied.

"Oh like Slade is the archnemesis of Robin," Starfire said happily.

"Are you going to fight me or not?" Gottleman asked. "I do have a circus to run after all and I really want to make sure that the star of the show gets his beauty rest."

"You are not taking my friend anywhere!" Starfire yelled then resumed hurling her star bolts along with bolts from her eyes.

"Oh but I am," Gottleman smiled evilly. "Did Beast Boy also forget to mention the fact that I can control him?"

"What do you mean 'control him'?" Robin asked.

"That's exactly what I mean," Gottleman said. His brown eyes narrowed and suddenly Beast Boy shifted into a hippopotamus and charged at his friends.

Starfire shrieked and flew up just in the nick of time to avoid being trampled while the others scattered as well.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," Raven chanted and placed an energy shield around her which Beast Boy ran into. Dazed, the changeling shook his head then charged again.

"What are you doing to him?" Starfire demanded, hovering directly in front of Gottleman.

"I am merely controlling him, my dear," Gottleman replied. His left index finger moved up and down and Beast Boy transformed into an eel and landed directly on Cyborg's head.

Cyborg screamed as the eel's electricity ran throughout him, wreaking havoc with his electronic systems. Finally the half man, half robot slumped to the ground, his robotic parts turning gray.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled, running forward but skidded to a stop as Beast Boy in T-Rex mode appeared in his path. "Beast Boy," Robin said slowly. "I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to."

The dinosaur merely snorted and took a step forward.

"Listen, Beast Boy," Robin said gently. "I know that you're in there somewhere and that you can hear me. You don't have to do this; you don't have to let Gottleman control you. You can fight it, Beast Boy, I know you can. If you were strong enough to escape once then you should be strong enough to do so now."

Beast Boy didn't reply but instead charged, his mouth open, revealing his sharp teeth.

Robin ran forward as well and, using his pole, vaulted and landed on top of Beast Boy's head. He hit the changeling with the pole and jumped off just in time to avoid getting crushed by the dinosaur as he fell. Robin turned to Gottleman and said, "Looks like it's just you and me."

Gottleman smiled and said, "I don't think so, Robin."

Feeling the ground tremble beneath him Robin slowly looked up and saw Beast Boy's massive head high in the air above him. "Uh-oh," he said before Beast Boy sent him flying through the air. The Boy Wonder hit a tree and lay still, not moving.

"Robin!" Starfire gasped and immediately flew to their leader's side. "Robin!" she held her head in his lap. "You must wake up now and help us defeat Gottleman," she said. But Robin didn't respond. "No!" she wailed. "You cannot be dead. You MUST not be dead!"

"He's not dead," Raven said from behind Starfire. "He's merely unconscious as is Cyborg. Leave him alone, Star. We have more important things to worry about."

"Yes we do," Starfire agreed. She tenderly laid Robin's head on the ground then took to the skies, flying alongside Raven who levitated towards Gottleman.

"So only the girls are left," Gottleman smiled. "You'll make a lovely addition to my show," he told Starfire. "The strongest woman in the world."

"I would rather be the ugliest woman in the world than join you," Starfire retorted and began firing.

"What a pity," Gottleman sighed.

Starfire and Raven were so intent on taking down Gottleman that they failed to notice that Beast Boy was now standing directly behind them in pedactaryl form. That is they didn't until his wings wrapped around them, covering their eyes and mouths. He increased the pressure on them until the two girls stopped struggling and became perfectly still. Only then did he release them and watched as their bodies hit the ground.

"Well done, Beast Boy," Gottleman said. "Now finish them off."

* * *

><p>While all of this had been going on Beast Boy had been watching from his mind. He had seen his friends fall by his hands. And now he had been ordered to destroy them and to his horror he could feel his body obeying. "We must not let this happen," he whispered.<p>

"And how exactly are we going to stop him?" Radan asked as he leaned against the bars of his cage.

"I don't know," Beast Boy said sadly as he rested his forehead against the cage. "But we have to."

"Let me know when you have a plan," Radan yawned. "But until then I'm going to take a nap."

"But how can you do that?" Beast Boy demanded. "Our friends…"

"Your friends," Radan sat straight up. "They're _your_ friends; not mine."

"But…" Beast Boy protested weakly.

"No," Radan said firmly.

Beast Boy scowled and his shoulders slumped. "They don't care what you are," he whispered. "Not even Starfire cares."

"Yeah right," Radan snorted. "You saw how scared they were of me. They're always going to be scared."

"So? They were scared of Raven when her dad came to town and revealed who she was but now they're not scared of her anymore," Beast Boy argued.

Radan said nothing but crossed his arms and stared straight ahead.

Beast Boy glared at his Zelphor self and began attacking his cage again. "If we don't stop Gottleman then we will be locked up again and this time we won't be able to get free."

"We're already locked up," Radan gestured to the cages that were holding them.

"But not physically. We're only trapped in my mind; if we can break free then we can take control and stop him."

Radan still said nothing.

Beast Boy sighed. "If the Titans still fear us after we have taken down Gottleman then I promise that we will," he swallowed and bravely continued, "Leave and never come back."

"Promise?" Radan sat up straight.

"Yes, I promise," Beast Boy nodded.

Radan smiled.

A/N: Yes I know, another cliffhanger but I just couldn't resist. This story is almost over! Yay! Review and let me know what you think!


	13. Radan vs Gottleman

Sideshow Freak

Chapter 12: Radan vs. Gottleman

"Well, finish them off!" Gottleman demanded, feeling very impatient.

But to his eternal surprise Beast Boy suddenly let out a loud roar and transformed into…a monster was all Gottleman could think off. "I don't think I will," Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy?" Gottleman gasped.

"Wrong, I am Radan of Zelph," the creature announced proudly. "And I would very much like to pay you back for all that you have done to us."

"Us?" Gottleman stammered, backing up a step.

"Well mainly me…and Beast Boy," Radan added as an afterthought. "You created Beast Boy so it is only logical that you be forced to pay for whatever you did to him. And me as well."

"But I control you," Gottleman cried in desperation as he backed up even further.

Radan shook his head. "You control Beast Boy but, as you can quite clearly see, I am NOT Beast Boy!" he let out a loud roar, one that made the ground shake and Gottleman tremble in earnest.

* * *

><p>When Robin came to the first thing that he noticed was the fact that he was lying on the ground. He groaned and immediately regretted it. His head felt as if it had just hit a tree. Which he had, he realized sourly. Courtesy of Beast Boy. It was about then that he heard a loud roar. Forgetting all about his headache he sat up and his eyes widened when he caught sight of Beast Boy, actually Radan, advancing on Gottleman who was backed up against a tree, whimpering. A small smile crossed Robin's face. Apparently Gottleman had tried controlling Radan; something that he felt the Zelphor wouldn't be too appreciative of. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cyborg who was also waking up. He rushed to his robotic friend and helped him stand up.<p>

"What hit me?" Cyborg groaned, looking somewhat green.

"I think it was Beast Boy," Robin replied.

"I don't care if he was under Gottleman's control or not, I'm going to kill him," Cyborg declared then clutched his head as well.

"At least wait until after he's through taking Gottleman down," Raven said from behind them.

Startled, the two male teenagers spun around to see Raven and Starfire standing there.

"Robin!" Starfire squealed. "You are unharmed!" immediately she latched onto him.

"Not for long," the Boy Wonder gasped.

"Sorry," Starfire apologized as she let go of Robin who began coughing as his face returned to its normal pink.

Suddenly Gottleman came flying through the air, landing in front of Cyborg. "Huh?" the half man, half robot looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Radan flying towards him. "Move!" Cyborg shrieked and took off. After the remaining Titans saw Radan they too moved out of the way.

"No please!" Gottleman yelled. "I'm sorry. I really am!"

"You don't sound sorry," Radan hissed. "And you certainly don't look sorry."

It was at this point that Robin felt enough was enough and stepped in front of Gottleman. "You took him down, Radan. Let us take him to the authorities now."

"No," Radan snarled. "I want to finish him off."

"Is that what Beast Boy would want?" Raven asked.

Radan blinked then suddenly disappeared, leaving an exhausted Beast Boy lying on the ground.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire shouted and flew to her friend.

Beast Boy let out a groan and sat up. Very slowly. "My head is killing me," he moaned.

"Join the club," Raven said sarcastically.

"Did we take him down?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg looked at the prone figure of Gottleman and nodded. "Oh yeah, you took him down all right."

"That's good," Beast Boy said and then stood up. He swayed on his feet and would have fallen if Robin hadn't caught him.

"Easy," the Titans leader said reprovingly. "You need to be examined. In fact all of us probably need to be examined."

Beast Boy shook his head. "Sorry but I got to go." He turned and began to walk away.

"But why must you leave, friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked sadly.

"I promised Radan that we would leave," Beast Boy replied.

"But we're not scared of him," Robin protested.

Beast Boy stopped and turned to look at him. "You're not?" his voice sounded hopeful.

"Why would we be?" Robin asked.

"Maybe because of the fact that we just tried to kill Gottleman," Beast Boy said.

"So? Robin's tried to kill Slade so many times it's not funny," Cyborg pointed out.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and retreated into his mind. _"They're not scared of us,"_ he thought silently.

"_Just because they say that doesn't mean that it's the truth,"_ Radan argued.

"_But it could be,"_ Beast Boy replied.

Beast Boy opened his eyes and said, "We'll stay. For a while anyway."

Robin smiled. "That's good enough for us. Come on, let's go home."

"Yes," Starfire agreed. "Let us go home and throw the victory of the party."

"Hamburgers!" Cyborg yelled then turned to Beast Boy. "I'll make you some tofu burgers," he offered.

"I'll pick up a scary movie," Raven said.

"Sounds good," Beast Boy smiled then headed towards Titans Tower…his home with his…family.

* * *

><p>AN: So what did you guys think? Review and let me know. I require at least one review for this chapter before I post the next story. Oh and if you want to read another chapter of 'Robin Goes To The Future' then please review the last chapter that I added to that story. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! See you soon!  
>Gage39<p> 


End file.
